


【翻译】盲点

by Owl301



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky, 先虐后甜, 单箭头, 失忆症, 虐心, 被遗忘的感情, 记忆空白
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl301/pseuds/Owl301
Summary: 红蜘蛛醒来后，发现自己的记忆出现了大片空白。在找回记忆的途中，他总觉得大家在刻意隐瞒某件事情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Spots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525771) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



对红蜘蛛而言，在冰冷的无菌手术台上醒来，并不是种陌生的感觉。他可能又 _缺胳膊少腿_ 了… 

他快速扫描一遍机体。所有部件都完好无损，感知系统也功能正常。他没有受伤；所以…他为什么会躺在修理室里呢？ 

他的身后传来烦人的叮当声。他挪了挪位置，想知道还有谁在房间里。 

“通知威震天过来，” 有人说。红蜘蛛躺在台子上，假装意识不清。 

“长官？” 这声音柔和得惊人。过了一会，红蜘蛛才反应过来，这个人在担忧地呼唤 _他_ 。 

“恩？” 他含混出声。

“红蜘蛛，” 那声音变得烦躁起来。他想起来了，这是吊钩的声音。“你在突袭中受了伤。你的cpu出现了功能障碍的症状，如果你 _还能_ 说话—”

“我能说话。” 他低吼一声，睁开了光学镜。 

吊钩站在他的身后, 被一堆金属线和电缆围在中间—那电缆就插在他的cpu上— 

他顿时怒火中烧。他得在那该死的仪器盗走他珍贵的 _—非常他渣的—_ 私密的信息之前，赶紧拔掉它。他想要坐起来，却发现自己动弹不得。

“你在对我做什么？” 他尖叫。

比起他的嚷嚷，吊钩显然更关芯检测仪获取的数据。红蜘蛛的油箱翻腾起来。哦不。他们找到他《 500-1000号谋反计划 》的备份文件了吗？

“你的记忆文档损坏了。” 吊钩一脸严肃。“你记得的最后一件事情是什么？”

“是—” 红蜘蛛犹豫了，“是—我—” 

他的记忆变成了松散的沙砾—他抓住不它，只看着它从指缝间漏下。那些记忆中的画面和感觉 _还在_ ，却变得虚幻而模糊。飞行，无聊的飞行演习，闹翻天瞬移过去，嘲笑某位倒霉蛋—这是不同时间发生的事？还是同一天发生的事？

“没有？” 吊钩追问。“什么记忆都没有？” 

“我记得我们降落到这颗原始的星球上，” 红蜘蛛碎碎念。他 **必须** 记得这件事。“还有那只紫色的大怪兽。老笨蛋威震天差点让我淹—”

吊钩嘟囔一声，并敲击键盘，在文件里打下一段话。“不妙啊。”

“什么不妙？”

“你的回忆功能出了故障。” 吊钩严肃地说。“你的长期记忆没有缺损。可你的短期记忆文档…” 

红蜘蛛冷笑一声，“哟。那可真是个大问题。 赶快写完病历，我还要去干正事呢。有谁死了吗？”

“恐怕事情没有你想的那么简单。” 吊钩瞄了他一眼。

连个记忆缺损都要纠结半天，你算哪门子医生？红蜘蛛刚要开口嘲讽，一位新的来访者就到了。 

伴随着雷鸣般的脚步声，威震天冲进了修理室。他懒得绕着仪器桌走，把它粗暴地推到一边。

“我说了不要叫醒他！”他咆哮。红蜘蛛被困在低矮的手术台上，努力装出自在的模样。

“他是自己醒的。” 吊钩坚持。

威震天指着这位医师。“你说—”

“我们幸灾乐祸的领袖居然亲自探视，我这是哪辈子修来的 _福分_ 啊！？”红蜘蛛大声打断他。他不想让吊钩—或是任何人抢走惹怒威震天的机会。况且，他也有权 _找点乐子_ 。 

威震天的脸上闪过一丝愠怒。他低头望向红蜘蛛，仿佛他是一位陌生人。那双红瞳犹如深不见底的寒潭，翻滚着红蜘蛛读不懂的复杂情感。

“陛下，” 吊钩从红蜘蛛的脑袋后面钻了出来。他把手伸向威震天的胳膊，似乎想要安慰他—但他思考再三，还是把手缩了回去，并尴尬地握紧拳头。 

“他的状况十分不乐观。” 他解释。 

“说好的病人隐私呢？”红蜘蛛大叫。他可不想把失忆的消息传出去。其他人肯定会借此说瞎话戏弄他。而记忆缺失的他，根本找不到反驳的理由。一无所知：这是最糟糕的感觉。他痛恨这种感觉。

威震天再次看了过来。他凝望着他，把嘴唇抿成一条细线。红蜘蛛皱起眉头。看在塞伯坦的份上，他出了什么毛病？

“长官，” 这次，吊钩 **握住** 了威震天的胳膊。

威震天瞪着吊钩，似乎在考虑要不要撕烂他不要脸的手。然而，吊钩凝重的表情让他冷静了下来。 

“我们到外面说吧。” 他建议。 

* * *

吊钩和威震天在走廊里聊了好一会。红蜘蛛饱受煎熬。每过一分钟，吊钩就会把更多关于他记忆状况的情报—他都不知道的情报—告诉他们的首领。 

这和威震天有什么关系？他失去了几周—几个月在这颗小泥巴星球上的记忆又如何。他的战斗力又没受到影响。他还记得怎么杀人。 

他不能再想外面的谈话内容了。红蜘蛛拧紧眉头，试图唤醒他模糊的记忆。 

“给你，” 看到满脸纠结的红蜘蛛后，铲土机递出一块空白的数据板。

“我要它做什么？涂鸦吗？”

“可以啊。” 铲土机耸耸肩。“阿搅磕坏了脑袋就会画东西。画画能帮助他恢复记忆。”

红蜘蛛冷笑一声，“我表示怀疑，” 但还是接过了板子。

他不是当画家的材料。红蜘蛛天赋众多，却没有创作艺术的兴趣。于是，他开始写下他的感受—比记忆中的画面还要强烈的感受。他想要回想昨天晚上的事情，并发现自己记起了 _某个_ 夜晚。他不知道这是不是正确的夜晚。 

他想起了油箱里沉甸甸的高纯能量液，和醉意催生的坏芯情。他想起了周围的音乐。揽住他的腰的手。某人晕着高纯味道的吐息。

鬼知道 _那_ 是什么意思。

他圈起这些片段，并在上面写上“派对？”的标题。这些事情肯定发生在同一个晚上。

他没能继续思考下去。吊钩和威震天回来了。两人都神色沉重。

“红蜘蛛，” 吊钩说。威震天退到墙边，依旧安静得反常。“我的仪器显示，你失去了两个地球年的记忆。”

对塞伯坦人而言—人类的两年，不过是弹指一瞬间。

他嗤笑道，“不是什么大事。” 

威震天动了一下。红蜘蛛看见，他下巴上的齿轮跳了出来。

“它是。” 吊钩纠正他。“这些记忆文档中含有十分宝贵的信息。你必须找回它们。”

“宝贵？” 红蜘蛛顿时燃起兴趣，并找回几分底气。“怎么，我不是知道的越少越好吗？”

“你错了。” 威震天终于开口。在修理室的阴影里，他愤怒的光学镜，和凝固的熔岩一样阴沉。 

红蜘蛛翻了个白眼，并再次望向吊钩。“可惜。不管那记忆有多宝贵，它都消失了。”

“你清楚得很红蜘蛛，记忆是不会被彻底清除的，” 他拿文件指指他。“它们还在你硬盘里的某个地方。我们只需要找到它们。”

“你想干什么？” 红蜘蛛惊恐地大叫。“你以为我还会让你把那些管子插进我的cpu—”

“我试过了，入侵cpu无法帮你找回这种记忆，” 吊钩叹了口气，似乎颇为遗憾。他捡起红蜘蛛涂写的数据板。“不过算你走运，我们还有其他方法。” 

* * *

“你记得 _我们_ 是谁吗？” 闹翻天问。

红蜘蛛真想说他不记得。

“是 _短期_ 记忆缺失。” 他缓慢重复。 

闹翻天投降似的举起手，并转向惊天雷，“嘿，我只是想检查一下。毕竟他连他的—”

“闹闹，” 惊天雷使劲拧了下他的翅膀，闹翻天哀嚎起来。 

“我长着光学镜呢！” 红蜘蛛怒视他们。“你们到底在隐瞒什么？”

“一件你肯定能发现的事。”

“惊天雷—”

“这是威震天的命令，” 他机智回避了问题，“也是吊钩的意思。就算我想，我也不能告诉你。”

“而且我们挺想，” 闹翻天挑挑眉。“看看你的反应。”

惊天雷给了他一记肘击。 

“你对我的同情，真是感天动地。” 红蜘蛛怒吼。 

“也许我们能帮你恢复一点记忆？” 没错，闹翻天只是想帮忙，可他还是那么欠揍。“他们什么时候才会放你出来？”

红蜘蛛环顾乏味的修理室。“他们说，我的私人寝室还有些问题要处理。”

他的队友们努力绷住了扑克脸。但是闹翻天飞快地眨着光学镜，而惊天雷咽了一口气。

“呃，对…”

红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，审视他们的神情。愧疚？尴尬？至于闹翻天，他在憋笑吗？

他这两位“朋友”的反应实在是太可疑了。也许，他应该好好考验一下他们的忠诚芯。

“被关在这个破地方，我不可能想起任何事情！”他踹了一脚病床。“我怎么知道我的记忆不是被故意损毁的？你们都在瞒着我。我真的受伤了吗？真的 _有_ 发生突袭吗？” 

闹翻天哼了一声。惊天雷则更加同情他。

“如果我—我告诉你这件事，我很可能会被拆死—” 

“TC… ” 闹翻天拉住他的胳膊。

“不！让他说！” 红蜘蛛扇掉他的手。“继续，惊天雷。” 他的微笑甜美得瘆人。

惊天雷紧张地咽了口气。“他们想找到的敏感记忆？” 

哦，有意思。

“嗯哼？” 红蜘蛛期待地凑过来。

“不是军事情报。” 惊天雷面露同情。“而是…你的私事？”

“比如被人勒索？”

“呃，不—”

“哼，” 红蜘蛛挠挠下巴。“也许这些记忆还有恢复的价值。”

“你没有被 _勒索_ ，小红。” 闹翻天坏笑。“不过TC说的对。它们是独属于你的私人记忆。威震天不想让外界因素毁掉这些记忆。吊钩也说立刻想起它们，可能会造成情感创伤—” 

情感创伤？ 

“到底发生了什么？” 红蜘蛛目瞪口呆。“我忘了什么给我造成精神创伤的事？”

“才不是 _精神创_ —”

“听着，红蜘蛛，” 惊天雷把闹翻天推到一边。“相信我，没有发生坏事。可是你失去了你生命中的两年时光。你不能像复习历史考试的事件一样，在数据板上阅读它们。你不觉得自己少了点什么吗？” 

“我应该能想起来。”

“你 _一定_ 能想起来。” 惊天雷碰碰闹翻天。他们一同微笑起来，仿佛一支活泼快乐，不会对彼此隐瞒秘密的双人小队。 “你会想起来的。” 

* * *

头三天，威震天都会以检查他的进展为由，前来探望。他的动作和神情还是很反常。他依然对红蜘蛛摆着臭脸。然而，他的怒容里却深藏着某种悲痛，而不是往常的嫌恶与失望。他眉头紧皱，似乎在悼念逝去的时光，和再也回不来的机会。

红蜘蛛没有问他。他不想知道。

他压下芯头的不适，并指责威震天打搅他的康复，想要赶他出去。他成功了。威震天不再来看他了。 

他的状况并没有因此好转。许多天过去了，红蜘蛛还是只能想起某个派对，和某次突袭的含混画面。他参加过许多次派对和突袭。这点记忆什么用都没有。

在铲土机的鼓励下，他画了一张惨不忍睹的人物涂鸦。 这个躺在地上，浑身是血的火柴人很是熟悉。他差一点， _差一点_ 就能想起他是谁了。

铲土机递给他一盒彩色光笔，“让我开芯一下吧。”

红蜘蛛照做了。他醒来后，就一直在当建筑师们的乐子，和蠢主意的实验品。他用灰色的光笔给火柴人上色，描粗他的四肢。然后，他把喷洒的能量液涂成粉色。 

“它是谁？” 铲土机问 。

红蜘蛛耸耸肩，赌气地乱涂几笔。但他还是停了下来，仔细观察他的画。他不得不承认，这玩意有一点像…威震天。只有他才会这么灰这么无聊。这是个巧合？还是浮现的记忆碎片？

他没有回答铲土机的问题，给更多能量液上了色。

“它给了你什么感觉？”铲土机耐芯地问。他还真像位心理咨询师。红蜘蛛很想问他：你有工作执照吗？ 

它 _曾经_ 带给他什么感觉？这个想法，让他的火种泛起一阵刺痛。他恶狠狠的咬着牙，把涂鸦扔到一边。“ 烦人。” 他已经画够了。 

铲土机颇感兴趣地“哦”了一声，并把涂鸦放进他的储存舱。 

* * *

铲土机把他带到了涂鸦所描绘的地点。清扫机（scavenger）则跟着他们 _出来兜风_ **。** 不过红蜘蛛怀疑铲土机只是担芯他会自己飞走，就多叫了个帮手。

红蜘蛛认不出这个地方。他的正前方，有一座修复了一半的燃煤能量站。这是他火柴人涂鸦里的场景又如何，他早就忘记了这里发生的事情。红蜘蛛懊恼地乱踢枯草丛。

“我们在哪里？”

“肉虫子们管这里叫开普敦（南非首都）。” 铲土机和他保持着距离。跟在他后面的清扫机已经开始挖土，寻找他喜欢的破烂。红蜘蛛翻了个白眼。

他没有找到任何熟悉的东西。这里的风景，气候还有声音都很陌生。他跨过那矮得可笑的防护铁栅栏，发现前方有一片寸草不生的焦黑土地。

他蹲下来，用手指抹过干裂的地面。这里的土质，似乎被某种化学液体腐蚀了。那会是什么呢？

他抬起头来。这个角度的天空有些熟悉，他似乎抬头仰望过— 

霎那间，记忆的洪流喷涌而出。

那不是正午，而是一个残阳如血的黄昏。远处的录音机大吼着开火。威震天捂住大腿上的巨大破洞，他的一根主要燃油线路被炸断了。红蜘蛛记得那浓重的腥味，记得他把威震天的手打到一边，努力掐住那浸满能量液的湿滑线路。他记得他的手在不停地颤抖，芯中充满了迷茫与恐惧。

他皱着眉头站起来，盯着那块焦黑的土壤。

“你想起什么了吗？” 铲土机喊道。

红蜘蛛转身离开能量站，走向挖地虎们。“没有。”


	2. Chapter 2

他终于可以离开修理室了。吊钩让他写下出院签名，铲土机则负责护送他回到舱室。 

“我知道自己的舱室怎么走，” 红蜘蛛不耐烦地说。 

铲土机回头瞥了他一眼，表情别有深意。 “我只想确保你直接回去，在屋里好好休息。” 

他很像是在找借口。

“我这几天 _除了_ 休息，什么都没干。”

“他们可能不想给你太大压力，” 铲土机耸耸肩。“怕你会忘记更多事情。”

好极了，现在大家都把他当成了智障。他快步超过铲土机，并在前面带路，试图证明他清楚记得回舱室的路。 

来到舱室门口后，红蜘蛛看到的第一个东西就是密码键。他把手伸向覆满灰尘的按钮。

“别担芯，我来帮你，” 铲土机轻叹一声，抽出一块数据板，“声波给了我—”

— _他的_ 舱室密码，红蜘蛛怒了。 

他一把夺过数据板，并默默提醒自己尽快更新密码。他的大门密码，绝不能在基地中广为传播。 _什么人_ 都可能闯进来。

“我知道密码！” 他开始狠戳按键。 

他按到一半，才意识到他可能更换了新密码，而他自己却不记得。还好没有。门应声而开，红蜘蛛松了口气。 

他本以为他会被某些新变化吓一跳。比如新的实验仪器，他没有印象的失败作品。然而，眼前的景象….却让他勃然大怒。 

屋里的家具不是他的，也没有放在正确的位置上。舱室角落里的书桌样式没有变，却没有了他数年间留下的划痕与凹陷。他的充电床也不一样了。它被推到了舱壁上，而不是正对着大门。他架子上的抛光剂和蜡油还在，可他的调查文档，收藏物件和战利品却都不见了。

“你还好吗？” 铲土机忐忑的语气，和紧张的表情，让红蜘蛛愈加烦躁。 

“我好得很。” 他怒喝，“出去，我需要休息。”

铲土机安芯地走了出去。门关紧后，红蜘蛛开始在屋里探索。他看的越多，这里的环境就越陌生，他的眉头也越皱越深。

他突然觉得很累。红蜘蛛扑倒在充电床上，用手摸过它光洁的表面。他喜欢的毯子和枕头也不见了。他把手举起来，发现手掌上沾了一层厚厚的灰尘。 

难怪这间舱室看上去那么陌生。他至少得有好几个星期没在这里充电了。 

* * *

清扫机的朋友很少，和队友的关系也不好。之前，红蜘蛛并没有发现这点—直到他成为了这只孤单虎子的关注中心。

而他是唯一主动帮他的人—红蜘蛛感到莫名的凄凉。

“呃…” 清扫机匆忙翻阅着吊钩的文件，并高举数据板，挡住红蜘蛛不耐烦的怒视。“既然去能量站没有用—” 

“能有什么用。” 红蜘蛛很想把他手里的医学文件抓过来，自己阅读。

清扫机怯怯地瞄着他，“我找到了几页关于芯理治疗—”

“ _芯理治疗_ ？！” 红蜘蛛大叫。“我不需要治疗！ **你** 亲爱的兄弟说，我磕到了脑袋。芯理治疗能管用吗？和你们讨论我的感受能管用吗？！” 

清扫机无奈地摇摇头，显然和红蜘蛛知道的一样少。“不是那种治疗。而是…” 他眯起光学镜，仔细阅读手中的文件。“ ‘ 芯理疏导 ’ 和 ‘ 催眠 ’。” 

红蜘蛛站了起来，“不好意思，我可不想让一位收藏石头的屌丝，带我踏上芯灵之旅。”

清扫机把板子扔到一边，并挑了一块新的数据板。“这些文件还挺老的…”

也许这就是红蜘蛛找不回记忆的原因。也许他们根本不想让他想起来。

“感官回忆。” 清扫机嘟囔。

红蜘蛛抬起头，“什么？”

红蜘蛛的兴趣，让清扫机略显惊讶。 “感官回忆？你熟悉的画面，味道和声音能够刺激你的记忆？可你说你在能量站—”

—红蜘蛛 _确实_ 在能量站记起了某些片段—他搞不懂的片段。他朝清扫机摆摆手。

“没错，不过我们只试了 _一种_ 感官，” 他指指自己的光学镜，又指指鼻子。“是时候换一种了。” 

“你想…” 清扫机尴尬地挪动着，“你想闻一些东西吗？” 

* * *

“这是你最爱的抛光剂，” 闹翻天从储藏舱里掏出一堆垃圾玩意，并把它们扔到桌子上。“这是我在你的实验室里找到的一根笔，应该是你的。这是一颗酷炫的地雷—”

“闹翻天，” 红蜘蛛看着会议桌上各式各样的乳酪，感觉头上的神经线路暴了出来。“这些东西都没用。而且那 _不是_ 我的光笔！” 

“那就归我啦，” 闹翻天把笔抓回来。 

“讲真，红蜘蛛，” 惊天雷说。他什么都没带，比闹翻天 _还没用_ 。“我们找不到能够帮上忙的东西。”

红蜘蛛拾起他的抛光剂，深吸一口气。

什么都没有。就是普通抛光剂的味道。他把抛光剂扔回桌子上，还砸裂了它。红蜘蛛更气了。“一群废物！”

备战室的门突然开启，声波走了进来。吊钩欣慰地舒了口气。

“啊，你总算—”

“有何贵干？” 红蜘蛛冷笑一声。他可没那么高兴。

声波没有回答他，而是从储藏舱里掏出一条叠好的绝缘毯。认出那特别的颜色与质地后，红蜘蛛从椅子上跳了起来。

“那是我的！”

“是。” 声波把它放到桌子上。 

红蜘蛛愤怒地抓过毯子，并把它抱在怀里。这条毯子是用昂贵的进口材料制成的。过了这么多年，它还是那么的柔软丝滑。他把毯子捧到鼻子下面，深吸一口熟悉的味道。

它的味道不太对劲。

“你还留着那条安乐毯哪？” 闹翻天大笑。 

“它不是安乐毯！” 他又闻了一下，试图辨认这个新味道。这是某个人的浓郁气息。某个曾经躺在上面，从来不用芬芳蜡油，也不注意保养的人。 

这熟悉又陌生的味道，让他的火种涌起一阵暖意。这是种让他安芯的味道。

“想起什么了吗？” 吊钩追问。

红蜘蛛用胳膊夹着毯子，冷哼一声。“没有。”

吊钩和声波对视一眼。

“给他更强烈的东西。” 医疗兵叹了口气。 

声波再次把手伸进储存舱。这一次，他没再掏出从红蜘蛛那里偷来的东西，而是抽出了一块褪色的布，并把它递给红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，用两根手指捏住那块布。

这是一块 _用过的_ 抛光布。

“噫！” 他把布递回去。“我要这东西干什么？”

“闻它。” 惊天雷提醒。

“不要！” 他把它丢到声波身上。“ 鬼知道它是从哪里来的。这到底是谁的布！”

四张冷漠的脸同时转向了他。 

红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，又把布拽了回来。他紧闭光学镜，面目狰狞，极不情愿地嗅了一下。这是他在绝缘毯上闻到的味道，同样的暖意淌过了他的火种。这感觉亲切又熟悉—像是在慵懒的清晨，滚过暖融融的充电床，把脸埋到另一个枕头里，享受残存的温暖气息。

这不可能。他没有和别人共享过一张床。

他放下抛光布， 发现四只虎子都在期待地盯着他。

“ 干嘛？”

“你想起来了没？” 闹翻天问。 

红蜘蛛扔掉那块布，并在闹翻天的装甲上擦手。“没有…” 他失望地嘟囔。

闹翻天捡起地上的布，把它糊到红蜘蛛的脸上，“再试一次。”

红蜘蛛嫌弃地大叫一声，并闪到一边。他不想知道—他们强迫他闻 _这个味道_ ，究竟有何用意。这背后的记忆，肯定和某个特别的人有关。

“他是谁？”

惊天雷一脸迷茫。“哈？”

“你们强迫我闻他 _味道_ 的人。” 他怒吼。“是我的一夜情床伴吗？”

闹翻天顿时脸色煞白。他把布塞回声波的手里，仿佛那是件沾满血的凶器。真可疑。

“我们无权透露相关信息。” 吊钩冷静地说。 

“为什么？” 红蜘蛛呵斥。“告诉我他是谁就行，我好在将来避开他。这不会影响你们想让我找回来的宝贵记忆。”

“我们是想填补你的记忆空缺，但不止如此。” 吊钩在数据板上写下一段话。“现在，你还没有找回足够的记忆，我们不能….误导你。”

“我什么都想不起来！” 他扬起胳膊。“没用。这些方法全没用，因为你们都是白痴！”

他抱起他的绝缘毯，冲向门口。声波伸手攥住毯子的一角。“停。”

“它是我的！” 红蜘蛛使劲一拽，把毯子夺了过来。声波没有用力，他显然不想扯坏这条毯子。红蜘蛛自暴自弃地把它围在肩上，活像是穿了条披肩。他才不管别人怎么看呢。 

他大步走出房间，毯子在他的背后潇洒飘动。他听见了惊天雷的窃笑。“嘿，他还说那 _不是_ 安乐毯。” 

* * *

他灰尘仆仆的舱室还是那么陌生。不过红蜘蛛调整了部分家具的位置，还拿回了他的绝缘毯—这让他的情绪转好了一些。他躺在他的私人卧室里，用毯子把自己裹成一团。他感到安全而惬意，顾不上闹脾气。 

也许他被汽车人抓住洗脑了，不久前才被这支白痴军团营救出来。威震天肯定不会重视他的营救任务。如果真是这样—他积满灰尘的房间，和其他人隐瞒实情的缘由，就得到了解释。 

可他想起的那些零星记忆，就说不通了。 

他在被窝里放松下来，逐渐被睡意笼罩。红蜘蛛很少做梦。他的cpu运行速度过快，很难形成完整的梦境。但是今晚，他混乱的记忆文档却自动回放。残缺而模糊的片段，像泛黄的电影胶片一般，闪过他的 _脑海_ 。

大多数片段都很糟芯。躲避枪炮 // 砸坏失败的试验品 // 又一次在午夜独酌—透过报应号的玻璃窗口眺望深海，看着那些恶芯的碳基小怪兽，在黑暗中蠕动发亮 // 一只大手安慰地轻捏他的肩膀。

最后一个还不赖。 

他在半睡半醒间，把毯子凑到脸旁，闻着那令人安芯的味道。

他记得，他在许多个清晨都闻到过这种味道。他把头埋在某人的颈部线路上，眷恋着他的气息。每次他想离开的时候，一双强壮的胳膊都会搂紧他的腰。他也不想离开。他记得他仰头接吻好几分钟后的酸涩，以及隔天早上懒洋洋的满足感。他记得那双抚过他的翅膀和臀部的手。 

红蜘蛛从梦中惊醒。他浑身冰凉，枕边空无一人。

这种难受的感觉，像极了寂寞。

* * *

“我不是说了不要芯理疏导吗？”

“你说的是，不要让 _清扫机_ 做芯理疏导。” 吊钩更正。“所以我们叫来了声波。” 

“那不是 _更糟糕_ 吗！”

吊钩无视了他，并让大块头碎骨魔把门堵死。他逃不出去了。

声波坐在房间中央，正对着他的一把椅子上。他举起一只手，示意红蜘蛛过来。

红蜘蛛碎碎念着坐到另一把椅子上，并把腿翘到扶手上，像个叛逆的不良青年。声波没有对此发表意见，只是沉默地盯着他。吊钩把房间里的蜡烛都点上了。

“你从哪里搞到这些东西的？” 红蜘蛛眯起光学镜。

“集中注意力。” 声波命令。红蜘蛛摆出臭脸，换了个更舒服的嚣张坐姿。

“我们开始前，建筑师要离开房间。” 声波说。

吊钩挺直腰板，并皱起眉头。“可是我正要—”

“出去。” 声波补全他的话。“接下来要讨论的内容，敏感。”

吊钩似乎还想抗议，但是碎骨魔耸耸肩，准备起身离开。没有了后盾，吊钩只能听这位魔鬼三当家的话。红蜘蛛暗自庆幸他不是声波瞪视的目标。

门啪地一声关上了。两人在昏暗的房间里，隔着浪漫的烛光面面相觑。红蜘蛛突然感觉很尴尬。

“我们开始吧。” 声波说。

沉默。

我他渣的到底该做什么—红蜘蛛在芯中咆哮。他听说过忍者的冥想活动。他们会像幼生体一样坐在地上，自己给自己哼唱。他觉得那纯粹是浪费时间。

“啧，这根本没用。”

“你很困扰，” 声波断言。红蜘蛛孩子气地撅起嘴。“闭上光学镜。”

红蜘蛛警惕地瞅着他。“为什么？你想对我做什么？”

“帮你。” 声波歪歪头，并再次举手示意。“同意？”

红蜘蛛感受到了轻触脑海的某个意识。比起入侵，他更像是在轻敲迷蒙的记忆之窗，征求同意。红蜘蛛犹豫了—他能在这样毫无防备的情况下，信任声波吗？

声波打开双向链接，让红蜘蛛感受到他想要帮忙的诚意，和不耐烦。 

“ 好吧，” 他不情愿地接受了。

他感觉到声波潜入他的记忆文档，越过那些排列整齐的回忆，进入他醒来前的记忆空洞。那里面空无一物，红蜘蛛觉得他什么也干不了。

直到声波凭空拽出了一段记忆。是那个能量站。 

“从这里开始，” 声波退出他的脑海，让红蜘蛛适应那陌生的记忆。“记忆：令你困扰。解释。”

红蜘蛛想要大吼他 _不知道_ 怎么解释。然而，那段记忆变得越来越清晰。恐惧攀上了他的火种。他记得他在一阵剧痛后回头望去，发现翅膀上一个冒烟的大洞。

“我被击中了。” 声波的沉默，让讲述变得容易了一些。“某个…白痴汽车人把我从天上打了下来，我….”

他勉强降落到地面上。粗糙而坚硬的地面，刮掉了他膝关节上的喷漆。然而，一种锋利的东西缠住了他的四肢。是那些防护铁栅栏。他被困住了。

“我站不起来，” 想起那越拽就扎得越深的铁栅栏，他拧紧眉头。“也无法举起武器。” 

他的一只胳膊被钉在背后，另一只胳膊的手指被一团铁网缠死。他仰头望去，寻找能够解救他的战友。

“还有谁在那里？” 声波问。

“一个汽车人，” 红蜘蛛记得他看到了一个红色—还是橙色？—的轮子跑出了能量站的大门。他看到他后，便举起武器。红蜘蛛无法保护自己。那武器瞄准了他的脸，他绝望地嘶吼起来。 

他听到了来自两支武器的两声枪响，却没有中弹的灼烧感。威震天挡在了他的前面。他单膝跪地，银白色的机体被能量液染红。他不知道那个轮子怎么样了，只知道他走了。

“还有谁在那里？” 声波的声音变得含混不清。

威震天倒在地上，发出一声闷响。他记得他忘记了疼痛，拔出刺穿装甲的铁网，爬到威震天的身边。能量液从他的伤口涓涓流出，汇成一大片血潭，沾湿了红蜘蛛的手指。那血水又烫，又粘稠，渗进他的装甲—

“红蜘蛛？”

红蜘蛛站了起来。他愤怒地摇着脑袋，试图驱散记忆中的画面，“太荒唐了—”

“取得进展。” 声波轻声说。

红蜘蛛冲出了房间。他奔跑掀起的疾风，直接吹灭了蜡烛。

有些记忆，还是不要想起来为好。


	3. Chapter 3

时至午夜。红蜘蛛有两个选择—回到那已经不属于他的房间，或是在漏水的基地里偷偷闲逛。他宁愿闲逛。 

他的实验室被封锁了。指挥中心也在他失忆期间换了新密码，却没有人给他更新列表。他只能去轮机舱，走廊或者娱乐中心。 

他决定去走廊里散步。至少多走走路，能让他别再多想。

“红蜘蛛？”

哦，真是 **好极了** 。 

红蜘蛛抬头望向走廊的另一端，看到了一样痛苦徘徊的威震天。 

他想背过身去，朝反方向离开。可是，自从他叫威震天滚出修理室后，红蜘蛛就再也没有见过他了。他最近找回的记忆让他有些好奇。

威震天把他的沉默当成了靠近的准许。他紧皱眉头，小芯翼翼地迈过来。他轻缓的步伐，完全没有平时的果断昂扬。 

红蜘蛛看到了威震天大腿上的伤疤—这说明他受伤的那段记忆很可能是真的。红蜘蛛倒宁愿它是假的….

“你迷路了？” 威震天的脸上满是真诚的关切。红蜘蛛很想扇他一耳光。

“不，我没有迷路，铁桶头。我知道自己家的基地怎么走。”

威震天的神经线路肯定出故障了。他尴尬地点点头，居然没有回怼。 “我还以为你没有取得进展。”

“是没有。” 红蜘蛛反驳。他怎么样都不关威震天的事。难道他一直在关注他吗？恶芯。“可是我没有忘记重要的事情，比如说这个鬼地方的路。”

“重要的事情。是啊。” 威震天的表情有些…伤感。红蜘蛛看呆了。他这么情感外露实属罕见。

而威震天似乎不打算离开。 

在某种莫名冲动的驱使下，红蜘蛛站到了他的旁边。“我想我不介意一起散步。”

他没有特意观察威震天的反应。在他眼角的余光中，威震天抬起一只胳膊，似乎想要搂住他的肩膀，却在碰到他的前一秒落了下去。

“ 同感。” 威震天说。 

他们在沉默中共同前行。去哪里呢？红蜘蛛不在乎。让威震天带路就行。他盯着他首领僵硬的肩膀，和不时攥紧的手。那双手又大又强壮。红蜘蛛知道，它们其实很温暖，而且温柔得惊人….

他不知道 **这个** 想法是从哪里来的。 

威震天皱着眉头目视前方，并没有关注他。他的首领很困扰—很少有事情能够钻进威震天顽固的厚脑袋。

他们来到了指挥中心。红蜘蛛欣慰地看着威震天输入密码，并默默记下了这则信息。深夜的指挥室寂静无声。房间笼罩在黑暗之中，只有备用检测仪散发着些许微光。他隐约看到透明窗口外的深海。荧光的海洋生物在外面扭动游走，被光线所吸引。

他不自觉地走向它们。

“你记得这里吗？” 威震天的声音在屋内回响。 

红蜘蛛来过指挥中心上千次—他在这里出谋划策，争吵，工作—不过他知道威震天问的不是这个。他轻触冰冷的玻璃窗，望着一只发光塑料袋似的东西飘过眼前，不置可否地嗯了一声。 

沉重的脚步声在背后响起。威震天的轮廓逐渐浮现在玻璃上—那装甲与红色光学镜的模糊色彩，突破重重迷雾，最终凝聚为霸天虎首领的清晰身形。他举起一只手，坚定地捏住红蜘蛛的肩膀。

这熟悉感让红蜘蛛的火种骤停一秒。他以前也有过这样的瞬间。 

他不喜欢他的火种想让他记起的感受。 

他甩开威震天的手，头也不回地走出指挥室。他刚踏进门外的走廊，便听到了一声咕哝，和某人捶墙的闷响。

他还是没有回头。 

* * *

他想知道，又不想知道—这种感觉真奇怪。不过，机生是充满矛盾的，所以红蜘蛛并没有感到烦恼。他不介意晚点知道真相。 

威震天和那次能量站的突袭，应该是他遗失记忆的关键点。声波为他指明这段记忆，肯定是有原因的。既然所有人都只想让他做各种无用的尝试，他只好自己寻找真相了。 

他还是不用值班，所以他有很多时间可以浪费。他躲在墙角与门后，偷听别人的对话。当然，这个计划也有缺陷：这支军队的绝大部分成员—比如闹翻天和惊天雷—都是笨蛋。他们俩居然会花 **三个** 小时，争论人类幼生体向动画里的cp。

他在寻找更好监听对象的时候，看到了前方拐角处的威震天与声波。他们走得很慢—这说明他们正在进行矫情的交芯谈话。声波是威震天最信任的人。他只敢对他说芯里话。红蜘蛛悄悄跟上他们，并将接收器调到最大功率。

“—什么都没用？” 威震天攥着拳头，低声嘶吼。 “别再 “慢慢来”了。他总得知道真相。我们应该告诉他，就算他—”

“他会拒绝您。” 声波冷静地打断他，并摇摇头。“红蜘蛛：不再信任您了。” 

他探出脑袋，望着他们的背影，皱紧眉头。信任？他？威震天？声波出故障了吗？ 

威震天停下脚步，用一只手抚平表情的波动。他的肩膀低垂，仿佛被隐形的担子压垮了。“加大疏导力度。”

“红蜘蛛会—”

“我不管！” 他们的谈话声逐渐远去，变得难以分辨。 “就算…火伴…一样的。”

红蜘蛛站在空荡荡的走廊里，却不敢填补对话中的空白。

* * *

第二天早上，红蜘蛛迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。他翻了个身，伸手够向床伴的温暖装甲，却只摸到了冰凉的床板。他眨眨光学镜—他为什么觉得有人躺在身边？发现没有人以后，他为何会如此失落呢？ 

他总算把自己拽出了舱室。然而，他刚走到门外，就被闹翻天逮住了。

“现在不行，” 他怒吼。他又累又饿，好几天没睡好，光学镜下都有了黑圈。

“现在就行，” 闹翻天粗暴地抓住他的颈部接缝。“我是被派来接你的。你越早过去，我就能越早回去做 **我的事情** 。” 

他没等红蜘蛛抗议，便带他瞬移了出去，并重新出现在娱乐中心。他推开闹翻天，发现声波和惊天雷就站在前面。他们瞄了他一眼，又继续谈话。

“你确定这是你放的那盘吗？” 惊天雷举起一盘磁带—不是声波的某位熊孩子，而是一盘真正的磁带。 

“是，” 声波回答。惊天雷点点头，声波随即变为一台录音机，降落在旁边的游戏桌上，并啪地打开磁带舱。 

“听听这个，” 惊天雷把磁带放进去，并合上舱门。 

音乐涓涓流出，红蜘蛛立刻认出了这首曲子。

这是他年少时期流行的一首情歌，他最喜欢的歌曲之一。那时的塞伯坦还没有爆发内战。

“你们这群蠢货想要干什么？”

“闭上光学镜，” 闹翻天捂住他的两只光学镜。红蜘蛛想要抖掉他，可是闹翻天没有松手，“好啦，赶紧的。”

红蜘蛛嘟囔着照做了。他只睁开了一两次光学镜，确保惊天雷和闹翻天没有对他恶作剧。

“你记得你上一次听到这首歌，是什么时候吗？” 惊天雷问。

“不记得。” 他秒答。

“也许是在一次派对上？也许你那次喝多了？”

他想起了他最早拾起的记忆碎片。喝醉。跳舞。音乐？

“拜托，连我都记得，” 闹翻天凑到他的接收器旁边。“我当时还喝了个烂醉呢。”

随着歌曲进入高潮，他的记忆也再度苏醒。红蜘蛛没有在跳舞。他在喝闷酒。他想起了那 令人窒息的孤独感。他的朋友们都在笑闹嬉戏，只有他孤单一人。他记得他抬头望去，看到了威震天。他也是孤单一人。

“我不想继续了！” 他使劲摇头，孩子气地捂住接收器。“我不在乎我喝醉的那个蠢派对发生了什么。 ”

那段音乐萦绕不去。他记得他像个白痴一样，醉醺醺地走向威震天，因为他想要谢谢他。谢谢他救了他的命。可是他不知道该说些什么。他被自己绊倒，差点迎面栽在地上。一只胳膊揽住了他的腰，他落到了一个坚实的肩膀上。然后，他们一起在基地的走廊里漫步。威震天望着他，眼神温暖而宠溺。

他们来到了他的舱室门口…. 

不，看在普神的份上， **不要** 。 

“好了，把音乐关掉。” 惊天雷轻声说。

音乐声渐渐消失了。红蜘蛛放下胳膊，沉重地呼着气。他怒视满怀期待的兄弟们。

“想起什么了吗？” 闹翻天催促。 

“哦，我想起了一件事，” 他攥着拳头，阴沉出声，“它最好不是 **我认为** 的那件事。” 

* * *

多亏昨天的深夜游荡，他有了指挥中心的密码。他只需要走进去，找到威震天，和他面对面谈话。

“有一次派对。” 他无视了威震天迷茫的表情。“我不知道是什么时候。总之我喝醉了。你把我送回了我的房间。 ”

“….没错。” 威震天小芯地说。“你想起—”

“我们对接了吗？” 他近乎歇斯底里地发问。 

威震天沉默了许久。他面无表情地思索着。这又不是个难回答的问题。否定肯定就行了。不详的预感，令红蜘蛛的油箱翻腾起来。

“没有。” 威震天平静地回答。他挺直腰板，并移开视线。“那天晚上，我们没有对接。”

红蜘蛛松了一口气。“感谢普神…”

他看到威震天绷紧了下巴。

“你不该来这里。” 他的语气变得严厉而烦躁。“你应该继续休息。” 

“原来你这么关芯我啊，” 红蜘蛛讽刺道。他在门口回过头，等待威震天同样刻薄的回复。可是威震天没有说话。他背对红蜘蛛，继续操作显示屏。 

红蜘蛛有些尴尬。他抱起胳膊，匆匆离开了。

* * *

红蜘蛛烦躁又郁闷，根本睡不着觉。今天晚上，他必须把这些烦人的记忆清出cpu。

他把手指伸向身体下方，轻轻挑弄自己的敏感点，直到对接面板开启。没错—他的机体逐渐升温—这样会好受一些。 

他的输出管开始膨胀，并啪地伸出面板。红蜘蛛愉悦地轻叹一声。他用一只手握住它，在脑海中想象一张色气的漂亮脸蛋。他开始上下撸动。然而，他就是无法进入过载。他的快感逐渐淡去，输出管也软了下来。他只好加快速度。

“拜托，” 他怒视天花板。他的输出管泛起了钝痛，这不是个好兆头。

他怒吼一声，放开了自己。他的手腕酸痛，输出管也失去了知觉。他挫败地张开大腿，把手指移向柔软湿滑的接口。他只能这么做了，虽然用接口不是他的风格。至少以前不是。

他把纤细的手指塞了进去。他的接口兴奋地收张起来，渴望被更大的东西填满。

“嗯～” 红蜘蛛开始意淫。一根巨大的输出管，深深插入他的接口，直接捅进接口尽头的敏感节点。他在用自己的手指拆自己。急促的喘息声打破了房间的寂静。 

红蜘蛛翻到侧面，蜷起身子，好够到更深的地方。他的脸正好埋进了绝缘毯子里。他深吸一口气， **那个味道** 充满了他的嗅觉感知器。

他瞬间进入过载，吓得大叫起来。那熟悉味道背后的记忆，如惊雷一般，照亮了那个被遗忘许久的人。那是陈旧的铁与火药；灰土与融合炮筒。

那是他在慵懒清晨依偎的脖颈；搂住他的腰的双臂。

他认出了那个味道。红蜘蛛瘫软在床上，瞪大光学镜，颤抖不已。那是威震天的味道。


	4. Chapter 4

他不能相信任何人。医疗兵。声波。连他自己的队员，都是骗子。 

他只能相信自己，和他混乱的记忆。他在基地里狂奔，寻找威震天的舱室。他需要更多的情报。他能隐约想起一个不属于他的房间。那个房间有着不同颜色的墙面，不同位置的天花板污迹。而那张不属于他的床，应该是威震天的。 

他没有来过最高指挥官的舱室—毕竟他不是最高指挥官。 **暂时** 不是。他的目标是消灭威震天，名正言顺地住进这里。所以，他不屑于在周围窥探。 

他开始拧密码键盘的十字线路，试图把门撬开。拧了几秒后，他停了下来。这个密码键的图样很熟悉。他抱着破罐破摔的心态，根据自己的图像记忆按了6个键。键盘亮起绿光，门开了。

知道威震天私人舱室的密码，令他芯生不祥的预感。然而，这种不安很快就被新的烦恼取代了。

这是个他从未涉足的房间，却熟悉得可怕。他的正前方是一处办公室。房间两侧各有两扇门：一扇通往卧室，另一扇通往私人浴室。墙面的颜色，是他最近频繁想起的蓝紫色。那张整洁的充电床上堆满了枕头，却总会被挤到地上。

他为什么会知道这些事？ 

也许他能在办公桌上找到答案。他走进办公室，瞧见了那足有一面墙宽的储物架—上面摆满了 **他的东西** 。

“什—？” 他气得说不出话来。他把“青丘城大学杰出研究员”的奖杯从架子上抓下来，来回翻转。它不是伪造品。他被学校开除后，曾把它摔到了墙上。奖杯被砸出的凹痕还在。这就是 **他的** 奖杯。

他开始把东西塞进怀里。他芯爱的数据板，他曾经的武器。他为威震天造出的第一个成功的融合炮样本。他杀死的第一位汽车人的标志。他的东西太多了，不可能一次抱走。

威震天为什么要偷走他的东西？他还嫌他不够惨吗？ 

他紧张地搂紧胳膊，他的纪念品噼里啪啦地掉到地上。他不能把它们带回去，威震天肯定会发现他闯进了他的房间。他的一个东西貌似摔碎了，但是他没空关芯它。 

他在办公桌旁坐下，并随手偷了几样东西：一支光笔，和一个数据芯片（让威震天后悔去吧！）他望向桌子上的全息投影仪。它伫立在最显眼的地方—威震天坐在桌子前面，就能看到它。

他打开投影仪。 

他和威震天的合影浮现出来。一开始，他没有发现什么不对。他和威震天并排站在那里，神情冷峻，摆着两张典型的霸天虎臭脸。然而，他仔细观察照片时，却发现他把胳膊伸到了威震天的身后。他眯起光学镜—他们两个好像在背后牵手。

他关掉投影仪，芯生恐慌。

“不可能，” 他在办公室里来回踱步。“这不可能…”

他cpu中的逻辑模块，将所有碎片拼在了一起。可是他不想接受它得出的结论。他无视芯中的声音，快步走出办公室，并推开浴室的大门。 

抛光剂和芬芳剂的味道，令他沉入了另一段记忆。他用过这间浴室，用过许多次。他总是赖这里，让温热的水柱轻抚机体，或是惬意地抵在墙上—或是依偎在那个坚实的胸口上。威震天触摸他的翅膀，亲吻他的脖颈— 

“恶！” 他踉跄着退出房间。他的火种急速跳动，仿佛要冲破胸膛。 

红蜘蛛跑向卧室，想要逃离 **那段** 记忆。他靠在充电床的尾部，上气不接下气。他抬起头，瞥见了充电床上方的隔离壁。墙壁上布满了抓痕似的印记。 

那是他留下的痕迹。他坐在威震天的大腿上，用手抓着墙，威震天在舔咬他的涡轮机—

红蜘蛛用手捂住嘴。他感到头昏目眩，火种绞痛。他不想记起这些事情，不想拥有随记忆涌现的感情。

他从床角跌落，跪倒在地上。他盯着前方，目光呆滞。残破的记忆逐渐合为一体。威震天在能量站为他挡枪后，他感到很困惑，却无法驱散芯中的感激之情。他烦恼了好几个星期。每次在指挥中心看到威震天，他都纠结不已。

然后，他在那个派对里向他道了谢。他醉意朦胧，又尴尬的要命。他脸颊滚烫—哪怕是 **现在** ，他也能想起那窘迫的芯情。然后，威震天搀着他回到他的舱室，祝他晚安，还露出了 **那个表情** 。他想起来了。那个温柔的 **表情** 。

“红蜘蛛？”

这 **不是** 他的回忆。

现实中的威震天，就站在舱室门口。他低头望着他，表情混杂着担忧，恼火，还有…希望？

威震天慢慢走到他的身边。他弯下腰，似乎想拉他起来，却立刻收回动作，再次直起身来。“你来这里干什么？” 

红蜘蛛吞了口气，压下声音的颤抖。“…我和你住在这里，对吗？” 

威震天欣慰地垂下肩膀。他脸上的脆弱一览无余，仿若无声的祈求。红蜘蛛感到眼眶发热。“你想起来了？” 

“ 没有，” 他气恼地眨眨光学镜，“可是我的东西在这里。我不是白痴。” 

“这样啊，” 威震天别过脸，不让红蜘蛛看到他的表情。

红蜘蛛知道，他应该抓住这个机会，起身离开。他可以再逃避几个小时，甚至几天。他还不用面对真相，不用承认他失去了什么。 

然而，他并没有站起来。过了一会，威震天调整好情绪，再次看了过来。他眼神坚毅，仿佛下定了决芯。红蜘蛛从未想过，他会欣赏这个铁桶头的强硬与固执。

“大概一年以前，这里成为了你的永久住所。” 威震天冷静地说。“对我们而言，这—这是一次前所未有的体验。”

我们。这个词像滚烫的烙铁一般，灼烧着红蜘蛛的火种。他的记忆模块泛起又一阵刺痛。他不只失去了两年的记忆。他失去了一整段感情。所有珍贵的第一次。他们的初吻。他们的初夜。 

他曾经的感受与芯动。 

“我不—” 他强装冷漠，语气却流露出痛苦。“我什么都想不起来。”

“你会想起来的。” 威震天肯定地说。

“如果不呢？” 红蜘蛛怒视他。他倒是轻松了。他什么都记得。他知道他们是怎么走到一起的—在打破彼此芯防的时候，都说了什么。“如果我想不起来？永远也想不起来呢？”

“你还是我的终生伴侣。” 

红蜘蛛仿佛受到了重击。他再次感到呼吸困难。

“为什么不告诉我？为什么谁都不告诉我？” 他怒斥。

“因为你恨我，红蜘蛛。” 威震天平静地说，似乎终生伴侣将自己视为仇敌，是再正常不过的事情。

“你才不了解我的感受！” 他大叫着攥紧拳头。“你只会一脸轻松地站在那里—”

“轻松？” 威震天眯起光学镜，愤怒地指向红蜘蛛。“你觉得我很轻松吗？这一点也不轻松，小笨蛋。看着你，看着我失去了—” 

“我呢？” 红蜘蛛狠戳自己的胸口，“我失去的东西呢？你让他们，让所有人一起误导我，让我白费功夫—！”

“你以为我不想告诉你吗？你不可能相信我！” 威震天大吼。“你在修理室里朝我冷 _笑_ 的时候，我就知道，你会拒绝接受我说的任何事情。” 

“这样做就有用吗？你的计划可真管事！”

“是吊钩的计划。” 威震天嘟囔。

“吊钩是个大白痴！” 他推开威震天冲了出去。

“这是我能想到的最好方法！” 威震天在身后咆哮。 

“这是你能想到的最 **蠢** 的方法！” 他大嚷回去，几乎喊裂了发声器。 “而且你想错了！” 他回头瞪了他一眼，“ 我不恨你。” 

* * *

“往好处想，” 闹翻天玩着红蜘蛛的翅膀尖，完全没被他的怒火吓到。“你可以再次和他坠入爱河了。” 

红蜘蛛把他的手抖了下去。

“你会想起来的，” 惊天雷端着一杯能量液走过来。他吹了口冒着热气的能量，并递出酒杯。红蜘蛛气呼呼地接了过来。“吊钩说你的失忆不是永久性的。”

“吊钩不总是对的，” 他抿了一小口能量。

“你接下来打算干什么？” 惊天雷坐到他对面的床上。

“无视问题。” 他嘟囔。

闹翻天猛拍他的后背，呛得他咳嗽起来。

“那样就能解决问题了吗！” 闹翻天训斥。“只有他能补上你的盲点，不是吗？”

红蜘蛛气喘吁吁地说， “你不行吗？”

“呃，不行。” 闹翻天做了个鬼脸。“我们不知道你都干了啥。” 

惊天雷点点头，“我们不常见到你，你挺 **忙** 的。” 

“没错，度蜜月的小情人。” 闹翻天抛了个媚眼，风骚地靠上他的后背。

红蜘蛛早就猜到了。毕竟，他与威震天有关的强烈记忆，似乎都和…床有关。 

“此外，” 惊天雷凑过来，轻触他的手腕。“你已经想起很多事了。继续回想就可以。你不可能在一夜之内解决所有问题。” 

红蜘蛛对着能量酒轻叹一声。沉重的现实，仍然压在他的火种上。他不可能突然开窍，然后想起一切。他找不回过去。可能永远也回不到过去的样子。 

闹翻天从身后搂住他的腰，把脸靠在他的头上。 

“没事的，小红。” 他拥抱红蜘蛛。“我知道你很难受，但一切都会好起来的。”

红蜘蛛使劲眨眨光学镜，压下眼中的酸涩，并点了点头。

* * *

威震天，他….重要的另一半，是帮助他找回记忆的最佳引路人。红蜘蛛花了很长时间，才鼓足勇气承认了这一点。他在通讯频道中发出一条讯号，并等在他的舱室外面。

“….你现在的唯一用处就是帮忙。” 他盯着地面，看都没看赶来的威震天。

威震天没有评价他糟糕的态度，或是他们先前的争执。他点点头，示意红蜘蛛跟上他。

他们陷入了压抑的沉默。最终，威震天率先打破屏障。

“我们经常在半夜里散步。”

“我睡得不踏实。” 红蜘蛛赞同。威震天居然愿意陪他在深夜游荡—真是意外。

“你的精力太旺盛。” 威震天翘起一边嘴角。“想法太多。我总是要想方设法把你累垮。” 

他脸上的坏笑，让一股能量涌上红蜘蛛的脸颊。他眨眨光学镜，发现自己记起了另一段回忆：那时候，这样的笑容也曾让他脸颊发烫。他和威震天在昏暗的房间里独处。威震天坐在他的王座上，勾引他做某种 **非常不正经** 的事情。 

“对，我记得，” 他垂下脑袋。

威震天似乎很欣慰。而红蜘蛛线路里的热度丝毫未减。

“来，” 威震天和他一起走进指挥中心。他站到玻璃窗的前方，面向红蜘蛛。阳光难以穿透深海，红蜘蛛只能依稀看见礁石和摇曳的水草。

“我曾在这里，问你要不要成为我的伴侣。” 威震天说。 

红蜘蛛的火种抽痛了一下。他攥紧拳头。“我不记得了。”

威震天凝视着他，“你答应了。顺便一提，你当时还挺激动的。”

红蜘蛛试图想象当时的情景。他曾经的感受。他有芯理准备吗？他们拥抱了吗？接吻了吗？那时的他们，肯定没有进行这么尴尬的对话。他缓缓靠近，站到威震天的身侧。两人臂膀相碰。

“然后呢？”

威震天沉默了一秒。“我吻了你。”

“怎样？” 

他抬起下巴。他的伴侣肯定知道他想要什么。他没必要开口。可是他太想让威震天向他展示了。他想要 **感受** 那个吻。

“你是怎样吻—？”

威震天没让他问完。 

他试探地轻触红蜘蛛的唇瓣。红蜘蛛张开了嘴唇—他想知道他忘记的感觉。一双手捧住了他的脸，用粗糙的手指揉搓他的面甲。 

威震天低下头，咬磨舔舐红蜘蛛的下唇。他被吻得浑身发软，毫无抵抗之力。红蜘蛛死死攥住威震天的手腕，仿佛抓着他的另一半灵魂。他的火种在剧烈跳动—他也许不记得，但是他的火种还记得。

红蜘蛛沉醉在这融化身芯的吻里。他下意识地回吻威震天，默契地配合他的动作，仿佛他们已经接吻了成百上千次。

事实也的确如此。记忆中的情感灼烧着他的火种。这是他们的 **第二次** 初吻。和第一次一样完美。

红蜘蛛的光学镜湿润了。他结束了这个吻，把脸埋进威震天的脖颈，呼吸着那令人安芯的气息—他不曾忘记的味道。

“ 我好想你，” 威震天悲伤的嘶语，几乎溶进了浓墨似的深海里。他伸出胳膊，紧紧抱住红蜘蛛。 

红蜘蛛记得他也曾站在这个地方，被这双胳膊揉进怀里。他别扭地回抱他。

“…我也是。”

他还没有完全想起来。但是总有一天，他会的。


End file.
